The invention relates to a catalytic converter to be placed in the flowing exhaust of exhaust gas installations, preferably internal combustion engines, with a carrier material provided with a catalyst-containing ceramic coating and at least one temperature sensor applied in a thick film technique.
This catalytic converter in which a coating of catalyst-containing material (wash coat) with an overlying temperature sensor applied in thick film technique is applied to the carrier material is known (EP-0 589 169 A1).
These known catalytic converters have proven essentially effective. However their service life is limited at high operating temperatures.